defender_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonpetal
'Moonpetal '''is a pretty, fluffy, silver she-cat with broad shoulders, vibrant blue eyes, and a torn ear. History In the Special Edition Arc: Burning Feathers: : Moonpaw is an apprentice along with her sister, Marshpaw. They leave the camp with their mentors for their final assessment, along with another apprentice, Darkpaw, whom Moonpaw has a crush on. All three apprentices pass, and are awarded their defender names by the Storm Tribe leader, Fallowstar; Moonpetal, Marshmist, and Darkspot. : Moonpetal begins to take her relationship with Darkspot more seriously, spending a lot of time with the tom. : Later on, Moonpetal and Marshmist are out for a walk when they see Field Tribe defenders in their territory. They run back to camp, asking Silverriver where Fallowstar is. Their mother replies that she is kitting, telling them to go and see Bumbleheart. They make an announcement, but Goldenpaw interupts them, gasping out that Field Tribe are attacking before collapsing. : Snowlily rushes forward, yelling for Slivertail to come quickly. Moonpetal suddenly realizes that they completely forgot about Field Tribe, and spots their deputy, Glazetooth, crouching in brush a few tail-lengths away. : Field Tribe attacks, and Snowlily is killed while saving Nettlekit. Fallowstar lets out a cry of pain, and Slivertail darts into the nursery. She emerges quickly with a look of fear on her face. Moonpetal darts over, asking about her before pushing inside. She sees her leader crouched in her nest in obvious pain, and Fallowstar asks her to get Bumbleheart. Moonpetal finds the deputy and he follows her into the nursery. Moonpetal watches as Fallowstar successfully delivers three kits, but then looses a life. She asks Slivvertail if it was her last life, and the skywatcher replies that it wasn't, but she only has one left. Moonpetal leaves the den. : Later on in the book, Moonpetal goes for a walk with Marshmist, who reveals that she is expecting Brackenstorm's kits. Moonpetal is shocked, and her sister is hurt that she isn't happy for her. Moonpetal quickly replies that she is, just that she wants to be deputy and that means that she cannot be mates with Darkspot. : Later on in the book, Moonpetal sees Fallowstar lead her kits out of the nursery to meet Bumbleheart. She turns away, her mind made up that she wants to be deputy. : When she goes to sleep, she has a dream that Fallowstar has died and Bumbleheart is choosing a deputy. He chooses her, and she accepts. Suddenly, Darkspots appears, furious with her. He confronts her, and then attacks her. Moonpetal counters at first, but weakens and Darkspot is able to bite her throat. When Moonpetal wakes up, she finds herself actually bleeding. Darkspot goes to get help, bringing Slivertail. Moonpetal is brought to the skywatcher den by Slivertail, who then tells her that she is part of a prophecy. Slivertail then gives her Moon Water. : When Moonpetal opens her eyes, she is dreaming. She sees Darkspot's deceased sister, Hazepaw, and the two greet each-other happily. Moonpetal then asks the she-cat if she should become deputy or be mates with Darkspot, and Hazepaw replies for her to use her heart. : When Moonpetal wakes up, she confesses to Darkspot that they cannot be mates and then races out of camp, sobbing. : ''To be continued. Trivia *Bumblestar chose her as his deputy, but she declined. *She did truly love Rockshade, but she knew that it could not work out. *When she goes to Sky Tribe, she will most likely choose Darkspot as her mate. Family Members: Mother: : Silverriver Father: : Swallowpine Sister: : Marshmist Mate(s): : Rockshade (formerly) : Darkspot Sons: : Spiderbreath : Fleetfoot : Patchfoot Daughters: : Cherry : Hazelpelt : Starshine Nephews: : Waterpaw : Tornkit Nieces: : Mistkit : Graykit Quotes Ceremonies: